Channeling a SpiderOne shot
by sonicsucks12
Summary: A one shot and humorous perspective of me channeling Peter Parker with other cast members about his inclusion in the game and it's many flaws. Please have good criticism as this is meant to be a humor based one shot.


**_One shot about me and Spidey's feelings with being in MVC3 with so many fan favorites, seriously we have a timeless and legendary icon within the game and yet more people pick the 4ch ninja clone(Deadpool) and the midget anime power ranger(Viewtiful Joe) over him because their are so funny and cool(sarcasm), and I have yet met a Spiderman main point who was top tier since the First Marvel Super Hero game. Oh well. But it's funny. Slight Dante bashing, cuz lets face it, Author Sue + Overrrated game icon = Disasterpiece and he automatically ruined the games fun for me since everyone uses him in and beat me with one or two spammy moves._**

**_I do not own Spiderman, Marvel or CapCom and it's subsidiaries._**

Spiderman: "Sigh"

Ryu: "Sigh"

Spidey: You feel left out to.

Ryu: Yeah, I always feel this way, ever since 1991.

Spidey: Don't you mean 1987? the first Street Fighter came out then.

Ryu: No I meant 1991, since the sequal was more popular and I was more ignored for Ken, Guile and Chun Li. Fromthen onI wasjust put into the generic standardrole with the same moves and attacks I've always had while other characters like Sagat, Bison and even Dudley at least switches up their attacks and comboseach game. It's shameful a deranged and a crazier version of you is better than me at shoryuken.

Spidey: Well at least you got a nod to your series, heck I wasn't even in this game before it was annonced and was close to being absent due to copyright reasons and I'm the freakin icon of Marvel Comics! Dude, do you know humilating that sounds, that Marvel's main mascot wasn't in a game about Marvel comics. Speaking of which, Megaman, seriously how could they not bring in Megaman. Thats like not having a Basketball hall of fame without MJ, and not that floozy chick I was trolled with by Joe Micheal freakin Jordan.

Ryu: I relate my friend, even I am not asimpressionable compared to Megaman, I'm just a fighting game icon, Rockman is the heart and soul of Capcom.

Wolverine: Will you girls stop yer whinin, yer lucky to be here, heck ya bozos ain't got it as bad as I do. No one cares about me aside from noobs and more noobs, heck my clone gettin more action than me.

Spidey: Logan? bro you so got to stop making me look bad in front of kids when it comes to tornaments.

Deadpool: Hey oldfags, Stop breaking the 4th wall, thats my thing, MIINNNEEEEE!

She Hulk Appears and Punches DP in the sky.

She-Hulk: God, I know I don't have freaking guns, swords and some meme inducing humor, but please respect the Shulkie who did that stuff first, seriously if kids find that guy funny, they must be low on comedic standards, I blame the internet...and anime.

V. Joe: Hey babe, don't be dissin on the anime. It's teh roxxors.

She Hulk punches V. Joe in the sky

Dante: Damn, now thats a woman.

Thor: Thou Demon Warrior speaks truth, Asguard has a place this Mighty Green Maiden.

Morrigan: Aye, kinda likes her. We should make a date and have a sleepover.

Iron Man: Sweet, can I come to? I would bring then drinks and the entertainment.

Morrigan: Sorry Human, but yer not invited, this is a super womans bash. I'll play with you some other time though.*wink*

Dante: Hmm, you ladies don't need that poser, when you got a badass demon dude who's enough sizzle to keep you satisfied. How bout some digits and you ladies can catch me any time you want.

Trish: Ahem

Dante: Man, Trish your cramping my style here.

Trish: Oh please, a broke ass and totally dorky guy like you would make them want to kill you and trust me I know from experience.

Dante: So? I like machoism, totally keeps the fun going.

Iron Man:*chuckle*So who's the poser again, at least I'm rich.

Dante: Watch it Tin Can, I hate dudes who have bigger mouths than me. *Dante cocks gun*

*Deadpool falls to the ground and hears Dante sentence*

Deadpool:Oh puh lease Diabio(Diablo + Fabio), I'm the merc with a mouth,my mouth is literally the grand canyon. You're just a unoriginal anime mixture of Cloud Strife and Geroge Washinton. Your jokes suckballsand you have a man bra, totally not effective on your macho quotinct dude. Andoh yeahya killed your own brother, and pretty sure hewas a fan girl favorite. Whats wrong, notpopular enough to have Sephivirge piece your dark soul with Liiiiigggghhtttt?

Dante: And yet, I'm pretty much like you and spidey, only way more attractive and awesome, you guys need halloween costumes to do things am naturally good at in my sleep and don't have any problems with the ladies since they eventually come to big daddyDante for help. Did I mention I'mgood looking and your not yet?

Spider-Man: Woah woah, Deadpool is pretty much a n00b version of me but no one insults the Spider Swag. First off, Danny boy. Can I call ya Danny Boy,which kinda makes sence since your name is related tocatholics and things that aredeviltry to the romans. First off, I swing in more chicks from danger fasterthan you can say Devil May Cry 2, Where I come from, we don'thave super sayain soakers gunsanddemonic buster swords we have what us good ol Americans call will and responsibilty. And yeah chicks dig willpower and men who can pay their own bills without slaying a demon from hell seriously man do you need to kill stuff to make a living or do the7 Eleven keep rejecting your applications forSlushie Slayer? the whole I'm a total bamf cuz I'm half demon, half sean connery, half klingontotally not gonna work on gals like Ms. Marvel, Jean Grey, Sue Storm, and all the other chicks Iknowand went 1st base. I'm also on everything in my world and is a total international superheroiconplus gotta new movie coming plus a new cartoon coming out. You are being replaced by Edward Freakin Cullen in your new game. Annnndddddd I'm out. *Spider-Man swings away*

Dante:...

Deadpool: DAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN DUDEYOU GOT GOT, So much WIN! Hey, Dante. Devils Never Cry AMIRITE? HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yo Spidey wait up, lets team up and pwn some more animu characters.

Deadpool follows Spider-man

Iron-Man: Don't ever mess with Marvel, punk.

Hulk: Puny Spider gets Hulks respect!

Ryu: Holy...

Chun Li: Crap...

Chris: Man oh man, This is why I like him better than Superman.

Jill: Yep, although Batmans still cooler.

Trish: Dude, you just...dude. Not to mention, I wantthe Spider Hunk'sphone number.

Morrigan: Oh my, not so fierce noware ya, devil boy.

Felicia: Wow, he's so cool.

Thor: By Odins fist,Thou has never seen such a devestating blow to thy's dignity. Spider-Man is truly our prized hero.

Captain America: No Thor, Peters not a prize, he's a gift and a blessing.

She-Hulk: That diss along withthe whole enchiladamakes me give theFriendly Neighborhood Spiderman 2 greenthumbs gals, I call dibs on sticky here.

V. Joe falls to the ground

V. Joe: Hey what happened and why is Dante freaking out?

Wolverine: Spidey happened and put this punk in his place, the kids got hella balls fer this.

V. Joe: Ah Man I wanted his autograph.

X-23: Whatever, it's not like I care or anything. *Blushes*

Phoneix/Jean Grey: Yeah, awesome but I still love scott. I need to take Scott to a comedy club some time.

Zero: Reminds me of X kinda.

Amaterasu: Woof Woof Woof *Barks Happily*

Issun:Yo, that was awesome sauce and way funnier than that Deadpool guy. I'm gonna write that 7 eleven joke down.

Spider-Man: Why do I get the feeling, that people are fanboying/fangirling me behind my back. And wait did Shulkette just hit on me or was it the emo snikt chick. Man why can't I meet nice girls?

Deadpool: Hey wait up, I can't web swang without lube!

Spider-Man: Oh god, not him.

Villains watches behind the heroes.

Doom: I must admit, the web slinging boy is pretty impressive with his wit. The young fool has so much potential if he only used that for Doom.

Super Skrull: Hmm, only annoying humans is his only use.

Wesker: Hmm, I think I have a new rival, more interesting than that bore Chris.

M.O.D.O.K.: Finally that overconfident devil trashed by a inferior being. Sweet Justice.

Akuma: Insolence and Childish, the boy has no disipline or strength of will, he is weak just like his pointless talking.

Shuma Gorath: You think that about everyone, but he is amusing for such an onmipotent being like myself, I shall consume him last as he will tell a joke that befitting to my rule.

Dormammu: The boys banter has the sinster nature of being honed into a sinister power for me to consume all.

Taskmaster: Duh, what do ya think I copied his moves, he's only the best street leveled super hero of them all, heck his jokes are the reason I don't want to kill him.

Galactus: You are all incompetant children obsessed with a man and his toy webs. Galactus is disappointed by such insolence. How ever since he has garnered your attention, he has interest to me, I shall make him a harald. So says galatus.

Spider still lookes at the cast talking about him

Spider-Man: Again what is with the freakin fan wanking? I wanted attention but not like this. And seriously Wade, go away!

Deadpool: Aww yeah, I got me a step brother, he we should team up in a fanfiction like that dude who writes Heroes Clerks, I make killer beenie weenies and pizza lunchables

Spider-Man- F**** my life.

_**Review plox and if it's good I'll write a sequal.**_


End file.
